Blood
by SilverDrama
Summary: SD-'After tonight, I’ll be the last. It all ends…tonight.' --- 'and I am the last wizard, almost.' --- Rated M for Disturbing Themes. ANGST/ROMANCE/TRAGEDY!


_**It All Ends…Tonight**_

_By: SillyDrama…arg, I mean SilverDrama_

**

* * *

Author's Note:**Okay, this is a dark fic. Anywho, the **past** events seem to spilt days, in a sense, like a diary…a diary of thoughts. _Present_ thoughts are all in the same day. The last two **past** moments are at the very beginning right behind the first **past** thought. 

Key:

**Bold **Past

_Italics_ present

Regular third person POV

_

* * *

_

_They can say I'm a criminal, they can say I'm a thief of life. They can say I will destroy us all, but I don't care. After tonight, there won't be any more arguments. After tonight, I'll be the last. It all ends…tonight._

**I smell her fresh blood, they've killed her. I begged for her life and they laughed and spat in my face. I smell her blood, but I still smell the perfume I gave her for Christmas. It smells as though she was just putting it on. But that's silly talk. Father says **_**they**_** killed her over a week ago. Her father says she disappeared several days ago.**

**"She just disappeared. At first I thought she went to visit her cousin in Paris, but she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. She was just dead." He had been told by the girl's father.**** He had then been abruptly told to leave for it was his fault.**

_It was my fault, but it's their fault as well. I wished her for everything, she'd be my flower, but she's gone. So I'll punish them all, every last of the wizards, good or bad, pure or mud, French or English, I'll kill them all._

**Father tells me that it was my own Grandfather who ruined my life, who stole my life****…my love****. I'll kill him.**

_He's dead, and I couldn't be any happier._

**Father has betrayed me too, he so****l****d my mother to his crowd,****just so he could have more fame. He never felt bad about it, I can tell. ****She's barely alive, and they think she is dead, but she isn't…yet. ****But I'****ll kill him, my father, ****too**

_I swore I would, and I will, he'll be the first to die. The second can be that be that boy who said he was a good brother to her. Such a good brother he was, he let her die, and the same way he left his older brother to die…ignorance._

**Mother has been ignoring me for some time. I found out, my cousin is leading another revolution, my mother calls it. I call it another stupid, stupid purity.**

_My stupid cousin paid, her__ blood smelled better than most however. But I've learned that blood that smells blood is blood you hate more. I hope my father's blood smell's this way. Sweet revenge and evil, it smells the best._

**Cousin****'s followers**** killed **_**her**_** eldest brother today, I hear **_**her**_** other brother was just fine, just calm. Well, he was a Slytherin, through and through****, though he was terrified of the thought at first, but to think, I warmed him up to it****. Her brother is horrible, I meant to kill him, but I got her father. This was a foolish idea, I will be caught soon.**

_They caught me, but the less than two hundred left in the world to fight against me are all in that one room.__Except one.__ Her brother is foolish, yet wise, he will be my last fight. No extra help one wizard on another, for no one else can help her. __Certainly not her cousins._

**She would throw a fit if she knew what I was doing, or did to be honest. I should never have killed her cousins, but they called me a fraud and told me I was responsible for her death.**

_I am Responsible._

**I hear ****Aurors**** tearing this place to shreds.**

_I had to make one last kill._

**Mother's voice whined and I slashed her throat open. It began dripping a red sign of death. The blood smelled horrible. No blood had smelled as horrible since **_**hers**_

_That was long ago._

**Too long she's dead. And it was all because of wizards, we should just die.**

_They will soon enough, it will only take a small blow, and trap them all inside with their shields to keep my kind out._

**I am one of them, but they won't admit it.**

_But I'm too smart, I won't die, but they will. They'll all suffer for my pain._

**Her pain.**

_I hear the time __coming,__ soon I'll be alone, except in another fight, with her brother._

**She deserves to be avenged.**

_And I am a man about deserving and fairness._

BOOM. Darkness and death entraps the Great Hall and all inside.

**My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and I will soon be**

_My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and I am_

The last wizard, _almost_.

* * *

**Review? (Should I do a sequel?)**


End file.
